Bill Harmon
William "Bill" Harmon is portrayed by Matthew Glaves. He is an old friend of David Clarke and later played a part in framing him. Biography Bill Harmon is a wealthy Wall Street hedge fund manager and trusted family friend of David Clarke. After the frame-up, he testified against David in the trial that wrongfully convicted him for treason in exchange for the Graysons taking care of his gambling debts and some illegal trades he had made. Season One In "Trust" Bill attended to the Polo match where Emily was. She asked him to invest some money. He saw her with Nolan, and then she asked to go to AllCom. Thinking that Nolan would go with it he went with all his money but Nolan made an announcement where he said that he would go with the competition. Though Bill ordered everyone at the office to act like nothing, Emily called his top investors to tell them about the losses, and everybody wanted to pull out. Bill was ruined. Many years later, David's daughter Amanda, now known as Emily Thorne, uses her connection with Nolan Ross to her benefit to take him down and ruin his life. She achieves this by first blinding Harmon with her wealth and then pretending that überrich Nolan Ross is her childhood friend. Emily makes it appear as though Nolcorp is investing in AllCom Cellular an up and coming smartphone company. This causes Harmon to invest 2 billion of his company's funds into AllCom. Nolan then drops the bomb that his company will be going with Unitech instead, devasting Harmon. Emily having obtained a list of Harmon Investments top clients notifies them immediately of Harmon's financial blunder This bankrupts Harmon Investments and spells the end for dear old "uncle" Bill. Bill also makes a reappearance in the flashback episode "Legacy", where his gambling problems are hinted at when he suggests that Senator Tom Kingsly allow the building of some casinos in the area. Season Three In Season 3, Margaux would try to contact Harmon while writing a book on Conrad. His company had no way of contacting him, much to Margaux's annoyance. Season Four In Exposure, Tom Kingsly was seen talking on the phone to Bill plotting to get even with Amanda for ruining them, though their plan is discovered by David and Amanda, who threaten Kingsly to give up his hypocritical agenda. It is likely Kingsly convinced Bill and Robert Barnes to drop the goal. Memorable Quotes Trivia *Bill Harmon is likely based on the character Danglars from The Count of Monte Cristo. Danglars was Edmond Dantes' subordinate on the ship Le Pharaon and secretly jealous of him. He played an integral part in the conspiracy (as Harmon did with David Clarke). Danglars was also good with numbers and became a wealthy banker. Two decades later Dantes as The Count ruined him financially, reducing him to beggary. *As a child, Emily would refer to him as "Uncle Bill". Gallery Events That Has Attended Season 1 *Polo match (Trust) *2002 Grayson New Year's Bash (Legacy) Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:David Clarke Conspirators Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Emily's Takedowns